It is well known in the wireless communications art to use a removable module in conjunction with a wireless mobile equipment (ME) device. Such removable modules are typically provisioned with a number of network lists (e.g., a list of forbidden networks) that could be downloaded to the ME device when needed. Also, such lists may be provisioned within a memory integrated into the wireless device.
Currently, it is possible for the wireless device to overwrite a forbidden network list through a manual network selection process or through network selection attempts to a network other than a home network. Since the network operators typically provision and control various network lists including forbidden network lists for modifying or enhancing user experience (e.g., via well known over-the-air or OTA mechanisms), it becomes crucial that effective control over a user's lists be exercised in some fashion. Additionally, such control over the application of network lists facilitates a more uniform user experience through appropriate OTA updates to the network lists.